The Traveler Book Two: Falling
by BlazecloudTheWarrior
Summary: Iceshadow is now a part of ThunderClan, but her problems are far from over. Facing feelings that she doesn't understand, and with the DarkForest's attack right around the corner, she must discover where she stands. Or the wrath of ghosts will destroy her... (Adopted from: Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul)
1. Chapter 1

_**Announcement Announcement Announcement: Hi! I was given permission by *Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul* to continue writing the sequel to The Traveler. She hardly ever updated it and it was such a nice story... I really wanted to see more if it.**_

 _ **Enjoy! Please look at IcyHeart's profile for the first story of The Traveler!**_

Three moons.

Three moons... That's how long I've been a part of ThunderClan. That's it. Firestar never made me an apprentice because I already possessed all the skills necessary to support the Clan. Instead, he assighed Squirrelflight and Leafpool to teach me about the Clans themselves. Their history. Their beliefs. Their code.

Briarlight and Cherrypaw were a bit help, too. It was nice to get to know my sisters, but whenever Leafpool and Squirrelflight were busy, Briarlight would tell me about everything and anything. Sometimes Jayfeather would join in the conversation like he used to when I was stuck in the medicine cat's den. More often than not, though, he complained about being too busy. Cherrypaw would always tell her excited stories as we ate by the fresh kill pile. My other friends, like Ivypool and Cinderheart, would answer any of my questions while we were on border patrol. There was so much to learn about the Clan I had missed so much of. And I wanted to know it all.

That's why Firestar felt confident enough to let me come to this gathering. My first gathering. He said that if I wanted to know more about the Clans I need to experience them all myself.

The story of Mudclaw's rebellion ran through my head as I stepped onto the slick bark of the tree bridge. A shiver ran down my spine. To think that he was still under there. Dead. I hurried on and over after Hollyleaf, not wanting to think bout the poor dead tomcat.

The cold Leaf-Fall breeze cut through my fur and left me schivering. The moon was already out with a hint of wispy cloud here and there. A sea of bright eyes flashed before me, where countless cats milled about.

"Wow.." I breath as I step off the tree and onto the Island. There were so many cats! Memories of BloodClan flooded through my mind. A twince of my old distrust returned. I barely notice my claws unsheathing themselves.

"Watch it, Iceshadow." Jayfeather snaps as he bumps into me. "Other cats need to get on the Island besides you."

I felt my ears all back against my head. I scramble off the bridge. "Sorry."

"Ouch!" A low mew rang out. In my haste to get out of the way, I had run into another cat. The strong stench of ShadowClan flowed over me.

"Sorry." I say again, looking up at the cat. It waas a tom. He was slightly taller than me with mottled dark gray fur and sky blue eyes. Something about his shape reminded me of Brambleclaw.

"It's alright." He purrs, taking a step back. "Gatherings can be pretty hectic."

I shiver again. "Is it always like this?" I ask. It was strange talking to another Clan cat. Besides ThunderClan, the only Clan cats I had met were WindClan cats, and that didn't go so well.

He looks around. "Usually. It can take some getting used to. " He looks back down at me, his blue eyes locked on my green. "I'm not sure I recognize you. What is your name?"

His friendliness calms my nerves. I sit down and give a sigh of relief. "Ice.. I mean, my name's Iceshadow. What's yours?"

"My name is-" He gets cut off as Ivypool bounds up and prods me in the shoulder.

"Come on, Iceshadow. RiverClan's finally here. The meeting is about to start."

"Alright. I'm coming." I stand up and start to follow her, leaving the strange ShadowClan cat watching after us.

I follow Ivypool's tail, twisting and turning through clumps of ferns until we came to the clearing. The four leaders were already jumping up onto the tree's lower limbs. My eyes rake over the sea of strange cats. "Do we sit with the other ThunderClan cats?"

Ivypool laughs. "Oh yeah. I forgot this was your first gathering." She shrugs and starts moving further into the crowd. "You can if you want, but you could also sit with the other Clan cats. It's a gathering, and no boundaries exist here."

A shiver runs through my body. I didn't know any of these cats. How could I trust them? Ivypool must have seen my unease. She touches my shoulder with her tail tip, and says. "You can sit with me. I'll introduce you to some cats."

She pulls me along and sits me down next to a group of cats from all different Clans. She points to each of them in turn with a paw. "This is Hollowflight, Minnowtail, and you already know Blossomfall, Breezepelt, and Redwillow."

For barely a second, a few of the cat's faces fell. It was instantaneous, and they immediately had calm faces right after. But they had been there. I know it. Ther didn't want me here. I look over at Ivypool, but she was smiling, and had started to introduce me. "Everyone, this is Iceshadow."

I fought to keep my fur from rising. My pelt iched at the thought of sitting next to cats that already didn't want me around, but another glance at Ivypool made me swallow my unease. I would sit here for her.

"I've never seen you before." Hollowflight smiles. "Why? Are you afraid of gatherings or something?"

"No. "I shoot back at him. "I-"

"She was that rogue that ThunderClan imprisoned." Breezpelt snaps. He gives me alook of unmasked distaste.

Hollowflight's eyes widen. "I don't remember that!"

Breezepelt rolls his eyes." That's because you weren't at the gathering, mousebrain."

"I would remember something like that." Hollowflight argues.

Minnowtail looks at me with curiosity. "Firestar said that you were a prisoner, though... What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Breezepelt growls. "Onestar was right about you ThunderClan cats."

Ivypool narrows her eyes. She turns and sits down, but manages to smack Breezepelt in the face with her tail. "I already told you, Breezepelt. What happens in ThunderClan is ThunderClan's business alone."

While all of this was going on, I couldn't help but feel amused at the scene playing out before me. They all acted like Clanmates. The picking and joking and casual conversation reminded me of the senior Warriors around the fresh-kill pile. I settle down next to Ivypool and Hollowflight, careful to stay far away from Breezepelt, and let their conversation ring in my ears.

If cats of different Clans were this close at gatherings, then maybe I was just being childish...


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting ended with a flick of Mistystar's tail. I watch as Firestar leaps down from his branch and pads into the crowd of cats with Brambleclaw. I see his tail lift above the bodies of the cats around him, signaling us back to him. Hollowflight sits up next to me. "Looks like it's time t go. It was nice meeting you." He says with a smile and whirls around to go and join his Clanmates

Ivypool twitches her ears. "Come on. Firestar's waiting."

I roll my eyes. "I'm coming. Can't a cat enjoy their first gathering without getting harassed?

She snorts. "You'd be surprised." She grumbles, starting off toward the ThunderClan cats. I follow a few paces back. My eyes dart everywhere, taking in the scenery and the sea of fading cat eyes, until I bump into a tree. I didn't notice I had lost Ivypool.

"Ivypool?" I cry nervously. Even of the cats had been friendly during the gathering, there was nothing holding them back now that the meeting was over. "Ivypool..?" My paws itch and I take off in the direction it seemed like most of the cats were going. She had to be here somewhere.

As I break through the trees, I could see the pelts of my Clanmates ahead of me. I breath a sigh of relief as the familiar scent of ThunderClan hits my nostrils. I was so relieved that I let my guard down. Stupid me...

My paws flew out from underneath me.

"GAAAH!" A scream rips out of my throat as I slam down on the wet bark of the tree bridge. My hindquarters slip down and off before I could dig into the wood with my claws. I scramble with my front paws, trying to find a hold with my claws. No use... I was slipping and I couldn't stop it. "Help!"

There was a pain in my neck as I felt myself plummet toward the water. The world jerks to a stop mid fall. My hind leg splashes into the water, but that was all. _What the..?_

Confusion floods me as I was slowly raised up until I could climb my way back to the top of the bridge. _Someone saved me?_ Still panting from the slight scare, I lift my gaze to see the cat who had grabbed me.

It was the cat I had run into when I first set foot on the Island. His blue gaze glows warmly as he looks down at me. "You know, it would be nice to meet eachother without having some sort of accident."

I blink. Was he trying to joke with me? The heat of embarassment courses through me from nose to tail tip. My lip curls back into a snarl. I wasn't going to let this stranger make a fool of me any more than I have already done myself. "Well maybe if you just minded your own business you wouldn't have to worry about it!"

One of his ears flicks to the side. He takes a step back and closes his eyes. A deep throaty sound reaches my ears. He was laughing! "You didn't think that remark out very well. If it weren't for me not minding my own business, you'd be up to your ears in the lake."

"So what?" I snarl. "I know how to swim.

"You didn't sound like it when you were calling for help." He chuckles. "So you just didn't want to get your paws wet?"

My ears burn. "Well what about you? Did ShadowClan cats suddenly turn into fish because they live next to RiverClan?"

He smile fell and his gaze darkens. "I know water better than any RiverClan cat..." His voice was almost menacing. "That does not mean I have to like it."

That threw me for a loop. I mean.. What the heck was that supposed to mean? "Well, then you understand what I'm talking about." I snap.

He nods, voice going from menacing to grave. "Yes I do. That is why you should _thank_ me." His words caught me off guard once again. Thank him? He had to be joking. What a pain in the tail, being so high and mighty like that.

"Shut up Stormpatch." Someone growls behind him. "You're blocking the tree bridge. If you wanted to talk you should have done it when the gathering was still ongoing."

The comment makes me realize we were still on the tree The tom's, Stormpatch's, eyes softened. "Fine, Crowfrost." He says nodding toward the shore. "Looks like your Clanmates are waiting for you too."

I turn to see Firestar watching me from the other end of the tree. Annoyance sparks in his eyes. "You're right." I growl, not willing to let go of my temper just yet. I sped across the tree bridge towards the shore, careful to catch my claws against the bark with each step. I could hear Stormpatch's breathing behind me as we move. _Annoying furball._

I spring off the trunk and land beside Jayfeather. "Can't you do something without getting into trouble for once?" He grumbles.

"That would take all the fun out of it." I retort. Firestar slid down beside us and signals his cats to leave with a flick of his tail. Before leaving, I turn to give one last hiss to that tom.

The ground shakes a little as Stormpatch leaps down. He was followed by dozens of ShadowClan cats milling about on the shore until Blackstar could get down. I could still see his glowing blue eyes staring at me from the edge of the crowd. _Stormpatch, huh? What was his problem?_

"Iceshadow." Brambleclaw calls. I turn to see my Clanmates already walking past the marsh. They weren't slowing down for me.

"Coming..." I answer. I bound forward after them. My fur burns where the tom's blue eyes kept watching me. I could feel them as I caught up to Cinderheart, and I could still feel them when we round the bend of reeds and out of ShadowClan's sight...


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar never scolded me for keeping everyone waiting. Brambleclaw kept shooting me annoyed looks but I ignored him. Beside me, Cinderheart was saying something about how she couldn't wait to tell Lionblaze about everything he had missed. She was probably talking about me, but I had tuned her out.

So much had happened in one night... I didn't know how to feel about the gathering. It was fun to chat with Ivypool and those other cats, but that furball Stormpatch had ruined my good mood. When we pad into camp, Cherrypaw comes rushing up to meet me.

"How was your first gathering? Did you meet other cats? Did you get into a fight? What about the news? What's happening in the other Clans?"

I swivel my ears away and lift my tail in an attempt to slow all the incoming questions. "Woah." I laugh. She never seemed to calm down, did she? "Everything's alright. Of course I met other cats... Why would I get into a fight?"

Cherrypaw stops prancing around me long enough to roll her eyes. "Because the other Clans are jerks that like to pick fights!"

Fur brushes my side as Ivypool slips past me through the entrance. She giggles a little. "No, Cherrypaw. The only cat that picked a fight today was Iceshadow."

Cherrypaw's eyes widen and I feel myself getting hot beneath my fur. "Did you really?" Cherrypaw asks. "Did you at least take them down with your moves?"

A laugh burst out of me and Ivypool at the same time. "No. It was just a furball getting in my way."

Ivypool rolls her eyes. "Yeah... Sure."

"Come on, Ivypool. Didn't you hear him? He was laughing at me!"

She shrugs. "He was. I guess I wouldn't have been very happy either." She was cut off as she stretches her jaws in a large yawn.

The sight made me yawn. "Great." Cherrypaw mutters. "You just get back and now you're too tired to tell me _anything_."

I reach over with my tail and give her a soft whack on the ears. "Hey. You're an apprentice now, not a kit. You should be getting some sleep too. It's late and I don't think Foxleap will want you falling asleep during your training sessions."

She sighs heavily. "Fine.."

 _That cat really knows how to pull my tail._ "Fine." I give in, too tired to argue. "We'll do something tomorrow. Maybe some hunting practice. I could even tell you all about the gathering if you really want."

Cherrypaw whirls around, eyes shining. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I say with a chuckle. " _After_ you've done your training with Foxleap!"

"You got it Iceshadow!" She says, hurrying off towards the aprpentice's den. "That means I have to get sleep soon. The sooner I sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come!"

Ivypool shakes her head. "You could swear she's still a kit.

I couldn't hold back a little mrroww of laughter. "She keeps things interesting though. I hope she never changes." I turn toward her and motion towards the Warrior's den. "We should probably get some sleep ourselves. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted after that debacle of a gathering."

Ivypool's face shows clear unease. "You go ahead. I... Uh.. I want to talk to Dovewing first." With that, she pivots on her paws and starts walking toward the prey pile where Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were talking. _What's up with her?_

I shrug it off and make my way towards the Warrior's den. Soon I settle down in my nest. The place was cramped! If only I could stay in the medicine den with Jayfeather and Briarlight.. The thought was tempting, but I know it would never happen. Only sick and injured cats should be in there. Anybody else and it would be taking from the Clan.

My eyes grow heavy, and as the warmth of my nest envelopes me, I get swept off into a deep peaceful sleep.

Darkness surrounds me. I couldn't breath.. Couldn't move.. Were my eyes even open?

"Ice. It has been so long."

The voice seems to whisper to me from miles away. A soft flicker from below caught my attention. There was water just below my paws. Rushing, brown, and tainted in a rocky scoop of earth. It smelled rancid.. Like rotting twoleg rubbish from when I was just a kit.

"Where am I?" I call to the voice. "How do you know my old name/"

I jump in surprise when the forest lit up around me. The light didn't seem to be coming from any stars, or a moon. Instead, glowing mushrooms illuminated clumps of rotten ferns and brush. Dead and dying trees reach down with mangled branches. Any leaves still on the trees completely blotted out the sjy.

A low laughing booms louder than the voice was at first. "Oh, Ice... Do you really not recognize the sound of my voice?!"

"Don't listen to them Iceshadow!" Another voice echoes in my ears. _Feathertail!_ "Get away. Run! Now!"

My paws scrabble as I try to back away from the river. _Get away? But where do I go?_

"That hurts my feelings, Ice. After everything we went through together, you still try to run from the truth?" The voice was so familiar. I knew it somehow, but who exactly it was, was another question entirely.

My fur raises on end as rotten clumps of ferns open up next to me. "At least yuo know me in the flesh! This cat has only ever been a _ghost_ to _you_!"

The fronds parted. My mouth drops, shocked.

"I-It's you!"


End file.
